Some weird night, eh?
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Flonne was having a naughty dream, and Etna wakes her, then finds out that Flonne is a virgin, so Etna promised to make her want pleasure every night **Please comment, this is my first EtnaXFlonne and Disgaea and naughty story, so please tell me how I do*


Etna snickered as she watched Flonne twitch in her sleep. Flonne moaned, wined and even started crying. Etna knew it wasn't from fear, but from love. Flonne wasn't dreaming of bad things, but 'bad' things. She was dreaming of things that an angel should never even think about. Etna knew that Flonne was thinking about her, because of what she had told Flonne last night. She had told Flonne that every good demon needs to do at least super bad thing, knowing that Flonne wouldn't say, but she had grown onto Etna and Laharl. Laharl the most, until Etna showed her things that she never knew, making her fall for her. Etna wouldn't mind doing things with Flonne, but she was too innocent to really do anything, or she'd get scared. "Hey, Flonne! Baby, get up!" Etna said, trying to not hurt her ears, and she was trying to be sweet.

"Huh? What's going on?" Flonne said, in a tired voice.

"It's sounded like you were having a nightmare. You were crying and moaning." Etna said.

Flonne's face turned a dark shade of red. She turned away. She knew that wasn't a nightmare, it was meerly a sex image in her mind. Flonne couldn't help but be shy, expecial since Etna was the co-star of that dream.

"Oh, it wasn't a nightmare? Maybe naughty thoughts?" Etna said in a teasing voice.

"Um..." Flonne heard a cry escaped her lips. She didn't want Etna to know her dream.

"Maybe you were dreaming about me?" Etna smiled, and ran a finger on Flonne's neck.

"Um..." Flonne was still speechless.

"Or, maybe about Prince Laharl? Or about one of the prinnies?" Etna said, in the passionfruit voice. "C'mon, you gotta tell, I am your favorite little demon," Etna said in a sweet voice, but changed her tone to low and ruff, "aren't I?"

"Okay, okay!" Flonne said, slight pushing Etna away. "I was dreaming about someone, and it was in a 'bad' way. But It's not my failt! I swear! I died a virgin." Flonne said, innocently.

"Oh, you pour baby! Dying with so much missing in life. Well, I can fix that, if you'd like." Etna smiled a devious smiled. "C'mon." Etna grabbed her ass.

"Yahh." Flonne stiffened, Etna was making a move on her. "Fine, but you're not going to hurt me are you?" Flonne said, giving in faster then Etna expected.

"I won't, Flonne, I won't." Etna said, "and if I do, You can have one of my prinnies, whichever of your choice." Etna said.

"Um, okay?" Flonne wasn't sure about this.

Etna tugged on Flonne's dress. "C'mon, take it off." She reached behind her and toke off her small red top, revealing nothing but hard pointed nipples.

Flonne careful toke of her dress and her bra, unvaling a size A chest. Flonne knew that Etna might get mad, just because Flonne was two bra sizes larger then her. (Etna had to wear training bras, she can't even wear a AA cup and shes over 300 years old . xD)

"Oh, no fair!" Etna grabbed Flonne's chest, making her squeak loudly.

"Hey, what are you to doing in there?" Laharl hit the locked door.

"Nothing! I just fell off the bed!" Flonne said, "Dont't do that again." she whispered to Etna.

"Right." Laharl said in a sarcastic tone. He hit the door one more time, then left.

"Good, we're safe." Etna said.

"It was your failt we amost got caught." Flonne said, in an annoyed voice.

"Mmmm, true, but you're the one I'm doing this for." Etna said.

"Ehh, so you're blaming it on me?" Flonne said.

"No, " Etna gripped her ass harder making her squeak.

"Huh?" Flonne's brain was clouded with pleasure.

"hmm, so it's working..." Etna put her other hand on Flonne's lovely chest. She didn't squeeze. She moved her hand in circles.

"Ahhhh..." Flonne did a long drawn out moan.

Etna pulled down on Flonne's underwear. They slid with ease and Etna noticed that Flonne was already wet. "Wow, you are turned on easyly."

"Eh?" Flonne notice that Etna had already gone for the lower prize.

Etna smiled then stuck her tongue in to tease her clit.

"Ah!" Flonne felt a shock of pleasure go through her. She intangled her fingers in Etna's hair, messing up her perfect pigtails.

"So, that's feels good?" Etna said.

"Great, more..." Flonne said. She pushed Etna's head down.

"Okay." Etna teased some more. She felt Flonne's grip get tighter on her scalp. Etna finally showed her what really good felt like. She shoved her tongue into Flonne, fanally making her moad her name.

"Etna..." Flonne had never felt so good. Not even as good as when she found out she was destined to be an angel.

Etna removed her tongue and stuck two finger in her, making her moan louder, and tighten her grip again.

"Oh, Etna! Etna!" Flonne practicly screamed in pleasure.

"Hey! Now I know you're doing something! You are my Vassal! Come out and tell me!" Laharl yelled.

"Flonne, I have to answer that door, I'll finish off in a sec okay?" Etna quickly put her top back on, just took down her hair, and then told Flonne to cover up. "Yes?" Etna opened the door.

"You were doing something... I can tell." Laharl said.

"How?" Etna said.

"Because Flonne was screaming your name and she only does that when she finds out you hurt the prinnies, but they're asleep. So, tell me, what were you doing?" Laharl said.

"I'm showing Flonne how it feels to be pleasured." Etna smiled.

Laharl's eyes went wide. "Pleasured how?" he demanded.

"As in sex." Etna showed Laharl her wet fingers.

"..." Laharl stayed silent. "Two females, having sex?" he said in a mono tone.

"Yep, now if you excuse me, Flonne's waiting. So, yes, just ingore her yells and screams, it just shows I'm doing my job..." Etna licked off the cum that was on her fingers.

"Eww." Laharl just left. He didn't want to hear anymore.

Etna closed the door then smiled at Flonne, "Now back to our fun." Etna took of her top and this time her skirt and underwear with it.

Flonne smiled at the sight of naked Etna, she was so well fit and shaped.

Etna walked over and layed Flonne back out the way she was. This time she stuck three fingers into her. Making her moan very loud. Etna pushed up making her scream her name again. Etna pushed herself to where she was face to face with the pleasured Flonne, but she was still moving her fingers in that order that made Flonne's heart race and made her moan and scream. Etna got her face inches from Flonne's then smiled. "I love you." Etna pulled her into a kiss.

Flonne had forgotten about sex, hearing thoose word coming from Etna's mouth made her melt away. The kiss was perfect. Etna was at the perfect angle and Flonne was willing. Flonne wrapped one arm around Etna's neck and the other one went to play with Etna.

Etna felt Flonne's fingers go into her and she moaned. She hadn't been pleasured herself in at least a hundred years so this was perfect. She moaned again when Flonne added another finger. She had two fingers in Etna the same time Etna had three fingers in her.

"I love you, too, Etna!" Flonne kissed her and pushed her tongue into Etna's mouth.

Etna lightly tibbled Flonne's tongue, then pulled away. "I wonder what the Prince with think of up getting together?" Etna asked.

"Oh, nothing. He won't say a word." Flonne smiled, not her usual cheerful smile. This time it was dark and evil.

Etna didn't notice until now that Flonne's usual what wings were the same dull dark red as her own, and that she had a demon tail. _Hmmm, so having sex turned her from Angel to Fallen Angel... I'm okay with that._ Etna thought. She playfully moved her free hand to lightly tug Flonne's newly found tail.

"Nyah!" Flonne put a hand on her ass relizing that she had a tail. "What the fuck?" Flonne then relized what came out of her mouth. "Oh, my God..." Flonne said, in a surprised tone.

"Wow you are a demon.." Etna said. "Your vocabulary has already widened. As an Angel, your kindness wouldn't allow you to say that but now..." Etna smiled, then kissed her again. "Now you are officailly mine!" She said cheerfully.

Flonne just fell into Etna's kiss and held on to it. "Please, don't go anywhere." Flonne held on to Etna.

They both ended up falling asleep, with their lips still touching, Etna's hand wrapped around the start of Flonne's tail, Flonne's hand on Etna's chest. They both had the perfect night's sleep, and just sat up and kissed each other.

"Morning." Etna said.

"Good morning." Flonne said.

They both got dressed and cleaned up in their room. They left the room, with their hands intertwined and Etna had her other hand on Flonne's ass, Flonne's hand in the same spot.

"Good morning, Prince." they said together.

Laharl noticed they're position immediately. "What happened?" he also noticed Flonne's change, but didn't say anything about that, because he knew that was coming one day.

"We're together. Got a problem with it, take it out on the prinnies." Flonne said.

"Did Flonne jost say that?" Laharl asked.

"Yes." Etna said.

Laharl was going to say something, but he noticed the two lip locking, making him turn away.

"Prince, I'm sorry you don't like it, but we love each other, and Etna is the one who made me relize that I'm better as a demon then an angel anyday." Flonne smiled. She turned to face Etna again and Etna smiled back a, then nipped at her ear.

"Not here." Laharl said, in an annoyed tone.

END

Okay, yes comment, give kudos, whatever, just send feedback. I might write a siquel, depending on how you guys respond to it . or yeah this is my first EtnaXFlonne, Digaea, and sex story so please don't be too harsh.


End file.
